


i'm sorry, i know

by ayebydan



Series: 15 kisses [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Sami confronts Kevin after his referee stunt on SmackdownLive.





	i'm sorry, i know

Kevin bites his lip and grins while closing his eyes the moment Sami's hands wrap around his shoulder blades to turn and throw him into the wall.

"What the fuck was that, Kev?"

"I needed to prove a point." Kevin states simply.

"Using me?!"

"You and I were always the most impactful combination."

Sami scoffs, runs a hand through his sweaty hair, then stomps his foot. "Screw you, Kev. I thought we were past being involved in each other's bullshit."

Kevin levels him with a glare and then shakes his head. "We are never past being involved with each other."

"Not what I meant." Sami snaps. 

Reaching out Kevin's meaty wrist wraps around Sami's thinner one and tugs him close, eyes checking each side of the corridor, before softening his gaze. "I'm sorry."

"You're always sorry."

"I'll make it up to you."

"You always say that." But Sami does not sound as angry now. " Dammit Kev. I'm still going to have to do something on TV. You know. About all that."

Kevin nods and rubs his thumb against the edge of Sami's wrist tape before leaning over and kissing the side of his mouth softly. "I know. I know."


End file.
